Memories of You
by Asharinchan
Summary: Mengenang kisah manis pahit antara kau dan aku...


Memories of You

Ada quote yang mengatakan _"Mengapa melupakan seseorang itu sulit? Karena dari kecil sampai sekarang yang diajarkan disekolah adalah_ _mengingat_ _bukan_ _melupakan_ _"_ atau _"Sometimes, it tooks one minute to fall in love but it tooks forever to move on"_. Aku rasa itu benar, karena itu terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku, Hanazono Karin, akan menceritakannya kepada kalian.

.

.

.

 **Author**

Asharinchan

 **Disclaimer**

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

 **MEMORIES OF YOU © ASHARINCHAN**

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Romance & Drama

 **Length**

Masih belum diketahui (entah twoshoot atau lebih)

 **WARNING**

Abal. Kencang (karena rada-rada lupa). Typo(s). dll.

 **A/N**

BASED ON TRUE STORY

(settingan diubah.)

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING  
**

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama kami berawal saat kelas 1 SMA, dimana sangat kebetulan sekali kami bisa satu kelompok saat Masa Orientasi Siswa atau yang biasa disebut MOS. Memang, kalau di pikir-pikir, sampai sekarang saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku dulu satu kelompok dengannya.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar terlambat masuk kelas dan tidak tahu kelasku dimana. Untung ada senior yang mengantarkanku dan akupun memasuki kelas tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, aku langsung di serbu oleh murid-murid satu angkatan denganku dan menanyakan namaku. Aku yang baru saja sampai dengan nafas yang belum stabil dibuat bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Ternyata, itu dilakukan atas perintah dari Kakak Senior dengan tujuan agar kami bisa kenal satu sama lain. Akupun menurut. Ku letakkan ranselku di sebuah bangku kosong dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kosong yang memang sengaja ku bawa dari rumah. Tak lupa sebuah pulpen biru yang merupakan salah satu pulpen favoritku.

Sebenarnya agak canggung dan malu, karena ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Namun, melihat perempuan-perempuan satu angkatanku begitu semangat menanyakan identitas satu sama lain, aku tidak mau diam saja. Sejenak aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ku hembuskan perlahan. ' _Ayo, Karin. Kau pasti bisa!'_ batinku percaya diri. Akupun berjalan dan menghampiri sebuah bangku yang sedang diduduki seorang lelaki sebelah pojok kiri. Mulai dari situ, hingga bangku terakhir di pojok kanan, semua nama sudah tertulis di buku catatanku. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mungkin bisa langsung mengingat nama dan wajah mereka satu per satu.

Hingga akhirnya, masa MOS pun berakhir. Sebelum penentuan kelas, sekolahku mengadakan sebuah kegiatan yang disebut matrikulasi. Pada masa matrikulasi itulah aku mulai mengenal orang-orang disekitarku, termasuk Kazune. Nama lengkapnya Kujyo Kazune. Dan disaat itu pula aku mulai mengaguminya. Namun, saat itu hanya sebatas kagum saja. Aku mulai melirik-liriknya dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat ia tertawa saat bercanda gurau dengan temannya itu.

 **M.o.Y**

Setahun berlalu…

Kini aku menginjak jenjang yang lebih tinggi, ditingkat yang lebih tinggi, yaitu kelas 2 SMA. Dan entah itu kebetulan lagi atau takdir, aku satu kelas lagi dengannya. Dan disinilah kisah manis pahit antara aku dan Kazune dimulai.

Hari pertama aku menduduki kelas yang tergolong kelas unggulan tersebut, rasanya biasa saja dan tidak ada yang berbeda maupun spesial. Mungkin karena aku belum beradaptasi dengan teman sekelas yang berbeda saat aku kelas 1 dahulu. Namun, hanya beberapa yang ku kenal, seperti Kazusa dan Miyon.

Diam-diam, aku curi-curi waktu untuk mencari bangku Kazune, dan, saat itu ia duduk di paling depan sebelah kanan pojok—yang berseberangan dengan meja guru. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Kami-sama karena aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan akan menjadi teman sekelas untuk setahun kedepan. Berharap pula saat kelas 3 nanti akan sekelas juga.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku dan Kazune pernah saling berkomunikasi lewat inbox di salah satu media sosial yang terkenal, _Twitter_. Ia bertanya _'Kapan turun?'_ dan aku menjawab bahwa turun sekolah tanggal sekian. Ia pun berterimakasih padaku. Satu hal lagi, setelah ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih, secara tiba-tiba ia meminta pin _BBM_ ku, dan entah mengapa tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memberikannya. Tak lama kemudian, muncul _notification_ di undangan _BBM_ ku dan melihat namanya tertera disana. Entah mengapa pula, aku menerima undangan pertemanan tersebut tanpa memikir panjang—lagi. Tetapi, untuk sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur berteman dengannya di aplikasi _BBM_ tersebut.

 **M.o.Y**

Pernah suatu hari, disuatu taman bersama Kazusa, secara tiba-tiba aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang jelas membuatnya bingung. Tetapi, jujur, aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa menanyakannya tentang hal itu.

Saat itu—

"Kazusa _-chan_ , _first love_ -nya kamu siapa, sih?" tanyaku pada Kazusa yang sukses membuat acara main ponselnya terhenti seketika.

Ia menoleh kearahku seraya mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menunjukkan tatapan kebingungannya.

"Maksudku, Kazusa _-chan_ pernah suka sama orang. Pasti pernah dong jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, kan?" tanyaku dengan sedikit mendesak.

Kazusa terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rok seragamnya. Ia tertunduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Pernah. Kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap kearahku. Kedua matanya hanya fokus dengan layar ponselnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit desakan.

Ia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada, deh." Jawabnya diiringi suara tawanya yang terkesan hambar.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya kearah rok seragamku.

"Karin _-chan_ sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya yang membuat pandanganku terangkat dengan cepat dan menoleh keras kearahnya.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, kau juga pasti punya, kan? Siapa dia?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Bingung untuk menjawab apa dan siapa. Namun, saat aku menjawabnya, ia tiba-tiba saja terkejut.

"A-Apa?" ucap Kazusa tak percaya. Kedua matanya terbelalak seketika.

Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menjawab nama itu tanpa berpikir dulu.

Kazusa menahan tawanya.

"Sstt! Tidak ada yang lucu!" kataku sambil menempelkan satu jari di depan bibirku.

Tawa Kazusa pecah seketika.

"Benarkah itu, Karin _-chan_? Kau menyukai Kazune? Si **_Ice Prince_** itu?" tanyanya—ia memberi sedikit penekanan pada julukan Kazune.

Ia pun menunjukkan ekspresi seakan-akan tidak percaya.

Kazune memang dikenal cuek pada semua orang, pelit kata, dan bersikap dingin—apalagi jika sedang marah. Maka, oleh karena itulah para fansnya menjuluki sebagai _The Ice Prince._ Selain itu, Kazune juga dikenal karena ketampanannya dan kecerdasannya, tak heran banyak guru-guru yang kagum padanya. Kalau ada yang bertanya, _"Kok bisa suka sama dia, sih?"._ Itulah yang membuatku suka padanya. Ia benar-benar tipeku.

Namun, masalahnya aku tadi keceplosan—menyebut namanya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan perasaan ini kepada siapapun termasuk orangtua ku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu tentang ini pada mereka, karena yang aku tahu, alasan mereka pasti _"Kamu terlalu muda untuk hal seperti itu"._ Atau jika aku memberitahu kepada Miyon dan Kazusa, mereka pasti menggodaku lalu menyebarkannya kepada semua orang. Yah, walau sebenarnya kini Kazusa sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi, tetap saja ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Aku kasih tahu deh. Begini, ya, olahraga kesukaannya Kazune adalah Karate. Ia suka makan rumput laut. Merah dan Biru adalah warna favoritnya. Ia pernah suka dengan perempuan seangkatannya saat SMP."

"E-Eh, _gomen ne_! Bukannya aku tidak mau mendengarkan, tetapi aku tidak memintamu untuk mendeskripsinya se-detail itu." Ucapku sedikit tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, sih, itu adalah informasi yang bagus. Aku bisa tahu tentangnya lebih dalam lagi. Namun, aku berusaha untuk menolaknya—seakan-akan tidak berharap lebih darinya. Karena aku tidak mau ada yang tahu lagi tentang hal ini setelah Kazusa.

"Tapi… Darimana kamu tahu semua itu?" tanyaku.

"Ia bercerita padaku."

 **M.o.Y**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin lama, hubungan pertemanan antara aku, Miyon, dan Kazusa semakin dekat. Bahkan bisa dibilang kami sudah menjadi sahabat antara satu sama lain. Aku lupa bagaimana prosesnya hingga kemana-mana kami selalu bertiga. Hubungan kami begitu dekat.

Hingga suatu hari, Kazusa menangkap basah bahwa kekasihnya—Ben—selingkuh dengan wanita lain saat Kazusa pergi ke Inggris dan mendapati mereka sedang berduaan disebuah kafe. Jelas, itu membuat hati Kazusa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia rela menguras dompetnya hanya untuk membeli tiket pesawat menuju Inggris agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Ben. Kazusa sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 6 bulan, dan ia tahu betul apa-apa saja yang dikerjakan Ben. Namun, ia rasa, Ben berubah. Ben jarang menelponnya, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar saja bisa sekali dalam sebulan. _Kalau benarpun ia sibuk, mengapa tidak beritahu saja disaat waktu luang?_ Begitulah yang Kazusa pikirkan. Maka dari itu, ia berangkat dari Jepang menuju Inggris hanya untuk melihat keadaan Ben. Tetapi, sesampainya disana, bukannya mendapat kabar baik, ia mendapatkan yang sebaliknya. Siapa sih yang hatinya gak hancur, sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang, bukannya disambut malah beginian yang di dapat.

Oleh sebab itu, Kazusa meminta bantuan padaku untuk mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Tolong aku, Karin _-chan_. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan." Pintanya sembari terisak-isak.

Kini, kami sedang duduk berhadapan disalah satu _Food Area_ di Mall. Sejenak aku berpikir keras seraya bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kamu buat ia cemburu?" saranku.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Ia menyeka airmatanya.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin bertanya. Dengan teman cowok, kamu pernah dekat sama siapa?" tanyaku.

Sejenak ia berpikir namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Etto… Dengan Kazune…" jawabnya.

DEG. Entah mengapa, saat itu tiba-tiba rasanya seperti ada yang memukul keras hatiku. Mungkin karena mendengar nama Kazune. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Tetapi, demi Kazusa, aku akan tetap membantunya.

"Baiklah. Begini, besok kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini diwaktu yang sama. Ajak saja Kazune. Kita harus berbicara dengannya." Kataku.

"K-Kok rencananya begitu?" respon Kazusa. Entah itu adalah respon yang menandakan bahwa ia bingung dengan rencanaku, atau ia merasa tidak enak denganku. Aku rasa keduanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Sudahlah, kau turuti saja perkataanku. Aku pergi, ya? Dah!" kataku menutup pembicaraan sebelum lebih panjang. Akupun pergi dari tempat itu.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku mendapati mereka tengah berbincang berdua disalah satu meja ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Kehadiranku disana membuat dua manusia itu menoleh kearahku dan menyambutku. Dan aku pun bergabung dengan mereka.

"Karin _-chan_ , mau pesan apa?" tawar Kazusa ramah.

"Ah, aku baru saja makan." Jawabku menolak tawaran Kazusa.

Kazusa pun mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Hmm… Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kazusa memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Langsung _to the point_ saja," sahut Kazune.

Dua manusia itu menatap kearahku, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan padaku.

"Hmm… Kazune, bolehkah kupinjam namamu?" pintaku sontak membuat ekspresinya yang tadi datar menjadi terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Buat apaaa?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti tak terima.

Kazusa hanya menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang membola. Jujur, matanya Kazusa itu sudah gede tambah gede kalau terbelalak begitu.

"Aku belum selesai. Begini—" lalu, aku menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi pada Kazusa. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir. "—Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meminjam namamu untuk ditulis distatus Kazusa di _BBM—_ seakan-akan kalian itu adalah pasangan kekasih, dengan begitu pasti Ben akan cemburu. **Buaya darat** itu pasti akan terkejut setengah mati atau bisa saja dia kena serangan jantung setelah ini." tambahku—memberi penekanan pada kata 'Buaya Darat'.

Kazusa sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar julukan itu.

"Tidak mau," tolak Kazune sepersekian detik kemudian.

Respon tersebut justru membuatku kaget, jelas saja, capek-capek aku cerita panjang lebar malah ini yang kudapat. **Dasar kampret lu, Kazune.**

"HEEE? Kenapa begitu? Ayoklah Kazune, kumohonn!" bujukku sembari menempelkan kedua tanganku didepan wajahku.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Aku memasang wajah memelasku—lebih tepatnya _baby face_ agar terlihat imut, namun nyatanya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan seakan-akan bereaksi mau muntah melihat wajahku. **Lihat saja kau, Kazune.**

"Ayoklah Kazune, kumohon! Demi temanmu ini!" pintaku lalu bangkit lalu menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Maaf, apakah kita berteman?" sindirnya yang sukses membuat emosiku naik.

"Maksudku itu adalah Kazusa, **_baka_**! Cepat bantu dia! Kau tidak kasihan padanya, hah?! Teman macam apa kau?!" teriakku ditelinganya—diiringi penekanan yang sangat ditekan pada kata 'baka'.

Reaksiku yang berlebihan tersebut tentu membuatnya marah padaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang memancarkan kekesalan—seakan-akan matanya berbicara, _"Apa maksudmu dengan kata itu? Kau membuatku marah, ya?!"_. Namun MASA BODO. Aku lebih jengkel dengan sikapnya yang sedari tadi seperti tidak menghargaiku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian. Cari saja yang lain. Aku pergi." Ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia seperti tidak ingin berdebat denganku.

Begitu Kazune menjauh, aku hanya mendengus lantaran aku masih terbawa emosi. Kutoleh kearah Kazusa, ia sedang menatap kosong kearah meja.

"Etto, Kazusa _-chan_ , maaf, aku—"

"Tak apa, Karin _-chan_. Aku rasa, memang sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri, aku tidak butuh bantuan dari siapapun karena ini masalahku. Aku tak mau jika nanti kau terlibat dalam masalah ini, padahal kau hanya ingin membantuku."

Aku merasa tersanjung dengan ucapannya itu. Jarang-jarang sekali ia bisa bijak seperti saat ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin. Aku memang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jadi, maaf, Karin _-chan_. Bukannya aku tidak suka maupun tidak setuju dengan rencanamu. Bahkan aku sangat suka, itu adalah rencana yang menarik dan unik. Yah, walau berakhir dengan kegagalan. Rencanamu itu keren. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Karin _-chan_." Tambahnya.

Aku semakin tersanjung olehnya.

" _Hontou ni_?" tanyaku memastikan ucapannya.

Ia tersenyum sembari mengangguk, " _Arigatou_ "

" _Dou itashimashite_!"

Akhirnya, setelah itu, kami pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.

 **M.o.Y**

 _Hanazono Karin: "KAZUNE! KELUAR KAU!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "PING!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "PING!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "PING!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "PING!"_

Ya, aku nyepam disalah satu obrolan yang memang ku buat khusus antara Kazune, Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin di obrolan _BBM_.

 _Nishikiori Michiru meninggalkan obrolan._

 _Kuga Jin: "Obrolan macam apa ini?"_

 _Nisihikori Michiru bergabung di obrolan._

 _Kujyo Kazune: "Apa?"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "Lihat saja kau besok! Lihat saja! Awas kau!"_

 _Nishikiori Michiru meninggalkan obrolan._

 _Kuga Jin: "Emangnya, mau lihat-lihat apa, sih?"_

 _Nishikiori Michiru bergabung di obrolan._

 _Nishikiori Michiru meninggalkan obrolan._

 _Katana Kazusa: "Hai."_

 _Kuga Jin: "Hai, Kazusa!"_

 _Nishikiori Michiru bergabung di obrolan._

 _Nishikiori Michiru: "OII, SIAPA SIH YANG NGUNDANG AKU TERUS?!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "Aku, kenapa?! Hah?! Kau mau ku marahin juga, ya?!"_

 _Nishikiori Michiru: "E-Eh… Hanazono rupanya… He he he, tidak apa-apa kok... He he he.."_

 _Kujyo Kazune: "Ayo. Siapa takut."_

 _Hanazono Karin: "Tawa mulu! Sini bantuin aku nih!"_

 _Hanazono Karin: "KAU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI, KAZUNE!"_

 _Kujyo Kazune meninggalkan obrolan._

Begitulah kami berdebat. Kami menyebutnya _Perang Dunia ke-3_. Yah, sebenarnya sih, bukan kami, hanya aku dan Kazusa yang memberi nama kejadian itu.

Dan, itu terus terjadi selama satu minggu setiap pulangan sekolah. Dari yang awalnya karena perihal masalah antara Kazusa dan Ben, hingga hanya menjadi sebuah basa-basi belaka. Diakhir itu, aku merasa bosan, sebab Kazune tidak meresponku dan manusia-manusia lain yang masuk dalam obrolan tersebut tidak ikut campur karena mereka membahas topik yang lain. Miris—disaat itu aku benar-benar dikacangin oleh Kazune.

 **M.o.Y**

Hari ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Hujan begitu deras membasahi kota tempat tinggalku. Aku, Kazusa, Micchi dan Kazune tengah berteduh disebuah pos satpam sekolah kami sembari menunggu hujan reda.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, ya." Kata Kazusa dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ia sedikit menggigil. Begitu juga aku.

"Iya, nih." Sahutku setuju. Baju seragam yang sudah tebal ini saja masih bisa merasakan angin yang begitu menusuk, apalagi kalau pakai baju biasa.

"Tidak juga," sahut yang berada didepanku—Kazune.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku. Pantas saja ia tidak kedinginan, rupanya ia sedang mengenakan jaket tebal yang sepertinya memang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Aku menatapnya _speechless_.

" **Baka**. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyahut." Balasku sembari memberi penekanan pada awal kalimatku.

"Heh, maaf, anda siapa ya?" sindirnya. Entah itu adalah sebuah candaan atau memang benar sindiran.

Kau benar-benar membuatku jengkel, Kazune.

"Kau mau berdebat denganku lagi, ya?!" kataku menaikkan volume suaraku—akibat hujan semakin deras yang membuat berbicara dengan volume normal pasti tidak akan kedengaran.

"Tidak," jawabnya dingin. Ia tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakangnya, tepatnya aku.

"Sudahlah." Sela Kazusa melerai kami sebelum terjadi perdebatan.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Aku pun kembali duduk dikursi yang sedari tadi memang berada dibelakangku. Dan kali ini aku menyilangkan kakiku dan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dadaku.

Tak lama setelah itu, hujan mereda.

"Hujan sudah mulai reda. Aku pulang duluan, ya. Dadah." Kata Kazune dengan persiapannya seperti jas hujan yang sudah dikenakan dan helm sudah berada ditangannya.

"Dadah." Jawab Kazusa tanpa menoleh sedikitpun—ia hanya terpaku pada layar ponselnya.

"Pulang aja sana." Jawabku dengan nada yang terkesan seperti mengusir.

Tetapi, itu memang benar. Aku masih jengkel dengannya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo readers~**

 **Author kembali ke peradaban setelah sekian lama~**

 **Kangen gak sama author yang kawaii ini? *puppy eyes* #plak**

 **Maaf ya, pasti ceritanya gak seru. Ya, kan? Pasti alurnya kenceng kan? Gomen~ Gomen~ itu karena author rada-rada lupa dengan detailnya, lagipula itu kejadiannya sudah lama, sekitar 12 bulan yang lalu atau dengan kata lain SETAHUN! Cukup lama~ cukup lama~**

 **Btw, author lagi banyak waktu luang nih hehe~ Ada kabar gembira nih, hasil Try Out pertama udah keluar dannnnnnnn nilai author paling tinggi diantara kelas-kelas lainnya! Waktu di umumin nilai author yang paling tinggi, author kaget banget. Disitu kadang saya merasa senang~**

 **Oh ya, kalau ada yang bertanya HGV nya kok ga dilanjut? Tenang, masih** ** _in-progress_** **kok. Idenya macet ditengah jalan ni. Sabar ya. Tak selamanya ide author lancar (?). fic ini saja muncul tiba-tiba dikepala author. Jadi sepertinya author fokus ke fic ini dulu. Tapi kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba ide author dgn fic HGV lancar, author akan fokus ke fic HGV. Ya jadi gabisa dipaksakan, author ga bisa kaya author-author yang lainnya. Ide bisa muncul kapan saja tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu. Kalau biasanya mau cari ide itu harus cari suasana baru, menurut author itu salah besar. Karena, bisa saja saat author di toilet ide itu muncul tiba-tiba. Harap dimaklumi ya.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan reading. Author minta reviews kalian agar author tahu letak kesalahan author.**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih!**


End file.
